warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Pickups
'''Pickups '''are in-game objects that the player can collect by running near or over them. They range from those useful on the current mission (ammunition, health) to resources and mods that can be later used and equipped. Many pickups are shared with teammates. Lootables All lootable objects such as Crates, Chests, Canisters, and lootable corpses will all show up on radar when equipped with the warframe Thief's Wit mod. * Butcher corpses appear when the ship is undergoing Self-Destruct Environmental Hazards. Pickups will be dispensed when the player interact with them using the interact key (default "X"). * Both Butchers and Crewmen corpses appear during Invasion missions. They will appear according to what faction the tileset is affiliated to. Pickups will be automatically dispensed when the player walk over them. * Lockers can be locked or unlocked. Green unlocked lockers can be opened through interaction. Red locked lockers can only be opened if Master Thief is equipped. They can be opened using the interact key (default "X"). * Canisters and Chests can be opened with bullets and melee attacks. Orokin Void canisters highly resemble explosive canisters, but they can still be easily distinguish as the explosive ones emit smoke and the lights are red tinted. * Lootables in hidden areas have a higher chance to yield rare resources, and rare mods in Orokin Void. * Master Thief, Desecrate, Rifle Scavenger, Sniper Scavenger, Pistol Scavenger and Shotgun Scavenger are Mods that affect pickup spawn patterns. Grineer Lootables CBGrinLocker.png|Lockers GrineerCansquare.png|Chest Crate.png|Canister Grineer Lootable.png|Corpse Corpus Lootables CorpusLockers.png|Lockers CorpusCansquare.png|Canister CorpusLootCorpse2.png|Corpse Orokin Lootables OrokinLockers.png|Lockers OrokinCansquare.png|Canister Items Containers and dispatched enemies all have a chance to drop ammunition packs. Packs are dropped for every player in a mission. If a glowing vertical line is seen, but there is no ammo pack on the ground, it means the player has picked up the ammunition, but another party member has not. The ammo type is indicated based on the color and shape of the pack. The quantity of ammunition received by a player depends on the type of weapon used and the weapon itself. Orbs provide health and energy to Tenno in the field. Some of these orbs provide experience or Blueprints. Ammo Orbs Energy * Blue orbs refill 25 Energy, or 50 if dropped from a container. * They are often dropped from containers, canisters, chests and sometimes dispatched enemies. * These drop more frequently than other orbs. Health * Red orbs refill 25 health. * These are dropped from lockers, containers, canisters, and chests. * These drop less frequently than other orbs. * Retores seninels' health as well Stamina * Green orbs refill 100 Stamina. * These orbs are only available for pickup in the Clan Dojo's Obstacle Course. They can be found throughout the course to prevent you from depleting stamina during the timed race. Affinity * White orbs grant 100 Affinity to the player's current Warframe. * These are often dropped from containers, canisters, and chests. Blueprints * Blueprints can be dropped by the Stalker, Harvester, and The Grustrag Three after they have been defeated. Currently Eximus have a chance to drop Oberon parts. Nav Coordinates * Nav Coordinates are used to craft most Orokin Derelict keys (excluding Assassination). * These are often dropped from containers, canisters, and chests. * Golem Nav Coordinates are found within the other Orokin Derelict missions and are used to craft Orokin Derelict Assassinate keys. Other Mods Modules are dropped by all enemy types. The drop rate is higher for heavy enemies and Bosses almost always drop at least one mod. Higher level enemies tend to drop higher ranked mods. It is common courtesy for players to mark a mod drop with a waypoint (default "G"). If aimed correctly, the waypoint turns into a "module" waypoint and marks presence of a mod for all other players. Mods sparkle blue when they have not been picked up. If a blue sparkle is seen, but there is no mod on the ground, it means the player has picked up the mod, but a party member has not. When Thief's Wit is equipped, mods are shown on the mini-map if any party member hasn't pickup it up yet. Life Support Modules Life Support Modules are dispensed from dead enemies in Survival missions. Each module restores 4% of the total life support system when picked up. They are automatically marked with a green marker. Resources Resources are dropped by containers and enemies. The drop rate varies by the type of resource. Resource drops are uncommon when compared to other drops. The type of resources available depend on the location on the star map. Each area on the star map has three resources available with different rarity on their chance to drop. When Thief's Wit is equipped, resource drops are shown on the mini-map if any party member hasn't pickup it up yet. Additional "research" resources can be found for use in Clan Research, such as Detonite Ampule, Fieldron Sample and Mutagen Sample. These resources are blue in color in-game and only drop in quantities of 1. Credits * Credits are dropped by containers and enemies. * The quantity changes often, generally 1-50 credits. * Credits collected by any Tenno are shared with the group. * A green credit pickup is worth at least 100 credits. Trivia *Some low slashes from melee weapons can knock the pickups off. *Developers often replace Corpus Canisters with special skins during festival events, most notably 2013 Halloween and Easter, where Corpus Canisters were changed to pumpkins and Easter Eggs respectively. Category:Mechanics Category:Scannable Category:Factions Category:Pickups